A Present For You
by Dimothyxx
Summary: Canon where I just change the ending to the 4x17 Klaroline scene to comforting and kissing, instead of bitterness and spite. I like this one more.


**AN: Another little Klaroline drabble for you, lovelies! When I originally wrote it in my fanfic book (yes, I have a fanfic book, shh) the title that I gave it was the following: "The Klaus/Caroline Scene in 4x17: How A Klaroliner (such as myself who's f***ing fed up of nothing already!) Wishes It Ended".**

**Yeah... I'd just watched the 4x17 episode of TVD and was just fucking fed up of Julie *fucking* Plec and her trolling of every Klaroline shipper ever. I mean, I was just DONE! DONE with it, but (luckily) I was Skyping with Emmie ('Emeliene-xox' on here, check her out! She's my TVD buddy and fellow Klaroline shipper :D) who was just there to calm me down and assure me that there will be something at the end of this oh-so-long tunnel of Plec trolling. So I just decided that since I didn't like the ending of that episode, I was just going to write my own ending lol xD and here it is! haha**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please review! I love reading reviews, both praising and constructive ones! :D**

**xxx**

* * *

As he emptied the final dirt-filled shovel into the 12th and final witch's grave, Klaus could feel the last remaining drops of adrenaline pumping themselves through his bloodstream, knowing that they would soon disappear, only to leave a dull, numbing pain in his arms, waist and thighs. His thoughts then turned from the finished job at hand and to the situation which he and the others found themselves in: a split-up gang consisting of a rouge newbie vampire with no regard for her own or anyone else's safety, the 'guardian' of said vampire completely stranded thousands of miles away from the Action, and a Barbie who thinks more about herself and the now, rather than everyone else and the future!

Barbie!

He remembered that that very same doll-faced vamp was sitting right behind him, scowling and thinking about how he did nothing to save Bonnie, and wondering why, in the hell of it, not!? Didn't he realise that Bonnie is her best friend? That when confronted with that situation, it was a no-brainer...

"There! Twelve graves for twelve witches - like it never happened." He said irritated, while rolling down his sleeves.

He glared at her, hoping that that would make her see just how badly she's screwed things up. But, nothing - she continued watching him in that same way, hating him for blaming her when in her eyes, she;d done nothing wrong. He decided to try a less subtle approach.

"Only it did happen."

Still nothing. More anger needed.

"Now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on Earth!"

_*Nothi...wait! Is that... anger on her face? Is she ANGRY at me?!*_ he thought

"You were just gonna let Bonnie die!"

_*Of course I was gonna let Bonnie die! If I could've saved her, I would have but I couldn't do it without giving in to Silas' wishes!*_ he thought _*God! She's infuriating! Argh! How can she be so beautiful, yet so blind to the facts of the situation? How can she make me feel so much love towards her, while at the same time making me hate her for this? And why, somebody tell me, do I feel so attracted to her every time we fight?! Why is it that every time there's some form of conflict, I have to get butterfly-tummied and weak-legged?!*_

"I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than twelve."

He began to walk towards her, feeling that if he could tower over her, it would make her submissive enough to see some sense, but alas...

"Yeah, but that one is my best friend!" She said powerfully, determined to stand her ground and defend her decision - the correct decision.

Klaus looked at her, his breathing becoming deeper and heavier as he battled to control his conflicting feelings: anger and love. Love. Love that with every passing second slowly turned to lust. Look at her: standing tall, power stance, chest puffed out, with a fiery determination burning in her eyes, making the blood course faster in his veins. Sexy. But he can't loose this fight. Anger is still present, and pride is at stake.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night!" he said with a vicious smirk, ready and waiting for her quick toungue to reply. But he wasn't expecting that came next.

She just started at him for a second, as his words truly hit home. Before she realised just what it was she'd done to save her best friend:

"I just killed twelve people." she answered quietly.

And suddenly there was no moral highground to stand on, no power in her stance, her eyes drifted from his gaze, no longer filled with fire, but with nothing. The quiet realisation that she had just become everything she hated - a killer. A merciless, ruthless, selfish killer who only did what she wanted, and for her own benefit.

Tears began to fill the nothing, clouding her eyes from the vivid pain of reality, yet at the same time, not numbing it. Her body began to shake, her legs, only moments ago were strong pillars holding her high, were now crumbling wrecks, barley able to hold her up.

"Hey, hey." Klaus cooed, alarmed at her reaction to his words.

He had never seen her like this. He had seen her iritated, he'd seen her peaceful, he'd seen her angry, he'd seen her vulnerable, but he'd never seen her... despair, and it filled him with sadness. He couldn't fight any more. He couldn't tear her to shreds. He's already won, saying anything further would just be spiteful, and he could never do that. Not to her.

"Caroline." he whispered and pulled her into his arms. Embracing her in a way designed to shield her from reality's cold, bitter fingers. Here she was safe, She would always be safe here. He could feel the harsh movements of her body, caused by her sobs, which made him cling to her tighter, kissing her hair, stroking her back - reassuring her that it was okay and that he would be there for her no matter what. She buried her face in his neck as she continued to cry. He stroked her hair. He put his index and middle fingers underneath her chin and pulled her head up to face him.

"It's okay, I'm here." he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. She broke it, only to flash a glimpse of his lips before resuming that strong, invisible connection. He did the same, but leaned in before looking back up. She closed her eyes in anticipation and he did the same, just at that magic moment...

* * *

**AN: I wrote this as an apology present for a friend because I hadn't replied to her letter in about 3 weeks, and so I decided that just replying in an ordinary letter wouldn't be enough, so I wrote this for her. She has since forgiven me (she was never mad in the first place xDD).**


End file.
